


Mr. October

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and jisung is whipped, chan is mentioned once, i hate this but it's done so i'm posting it, i've been struggling with writing lately, minho was a model for a sexy calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “Holy shit!” Jisung’s hand tightened around Seungmin’s arm, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he gasped. “Oh my god.”“What’s happening?” Seungmin glanced around, but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of sleep deprived college kids making their way to class, a typical Monday morning scene.“It’s him,” Jisung’s voice shook with excitement and his eyes were wide, blown with shock. “Mr. October!”“From your weird sexy calendar?” Seungmin took another look around the courtyard, trying to find a familiar face. The calendar had been hanging in their shared dorm room, open to October, for the better part of two years. Jisung had quite a thing for the October model, and nearly bit Seungmin’s head off the first year when he made the mistake of switching it to November.





	Mr. October

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really struggling to write lately, not so much writer's block but more like...everything is garbage and I hate it  
> this is the only thing I even came close to finishing, so I decided to post it even though it's garbage and I hate it, because it's been a few days since I posted and I'm trying to be consistent with posting

“Holy shit!” Jisung’s hand tightened around Seungmin’s arm, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he gasped. “Oh my god.”

“What’s happening?” Seungmin glanced around, but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of sleep deprived college kids making their way to class, a typical Monday morning scene.

“It’s him,” Jisung’s voice shook with excitement and his eyes were wide, blown with shock. “Mr. October!”

“From your weird sexy calendar?” Seungmin took another look around the courtyard, trying to find a familiar face. The calendar had been hanging in their shared dorm room, open to October, for the better part of two years. Jisung had quite a thing for the October model, and nearly bit Seungmin’s head off the first year when he made the mistake of switching it to November.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Jisung’s hand finally fell from Seungmin’s arm and Seungmin took a few steps back so he wouldn’t be grabbed again. Jisung didn’t notice as he adjusted the black beanie on his head with trembling fingers. His eyes were locked on a boy huddled one on of the benches that lined the courtyard, bent over a book and barely recognizable. Seungmin squinted but, even knowing who Jisung was staring at, he couldn’t tell if it was actually the calendar model. Jisung, however, seemed certain. “How do I look?”

Seungmin cocked his head to the side and appraised his best friend. Jisung was dressed simply, in black skinny jeans, a white shirt and an oversized denim jacket. Black boots, the beanie and a chunky watch completed his look. Seungmin shrugged, “Cute enough.”

“Cute enough?” Jisung whined, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket as he snuck a quick peek at the boy on the bench to make sure he hadn’t gone anywhere. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you don’t look your best or your worst. But you still look cute enough to hit on a boy.”

“This isn’t just any boy! This is Mr. October. Cute enough isn’t going to cut it,” Jisung pressed his palms to his cheeks, eyeing the boy from under his lashes. He was still sitting on the bench, still focused on the book in his lap and unaware of the effect his presence was having on Jisung. “What am I going to do?”

“You can either go over there and talk to him as is, or come to class with me, like a good student,” Seungmin had started backing away and Jisung pushed up the sleeve of his jacket to check his watch, noting that they had five minutes before class begun and half the campus still to walk across. “Not to abandon you in your time of need, but I don’t want to be late.”

“It’s okay,” Jisung tugged his sleeve back down over his wrist. “I’m going to come with you. I can’t talk to him.”

Seungmin couldn’t hold back his surprise. Jisung was a lot of things, but lacking in confidence was not one of them, “Is this because of what I said? You look great, Jisung. Really.”

“No, I just...what would I say to him? Hey, love that shirtless picture of you with a cat from the fundraising calendar the animal shelter did in 2018?” Jisung scoffed. “He’d think I’m insane.”

“Thank you,” a new voice, rich with mirth, caused Seungmin and Jisung both to startle.

Seungmin turned, but Jisung was frozen, his eyes wide and face burning as he searched for an escape. He could vaguely hear Seungmin proclaiming ‘oh, it is you!’ but if the boy responded, Jisung didn’t catch it. He was too busy dying of embarrassment.

He was just about to bolt, already thinking about dropping out of school and fleeing the country, when Seungmin’s hand closed over his shoulder and spun him around.

Standing mere feet away, in all his glory, was the boy Jisung had been drooling over for a year and a half.

He’d just bought the stupid calendar because Chan wouldn’t shut up about what a great cause it was and Jisung was tired of hearing about it. When he got home, he went to throw out the calendar, but missed the garbage can. The calendar had landed on the floor, open to October.

Jisung had been madly in love ever since.

“Hello,” the boy offered Jisung a crooked smile and his hand. “I’m Minho. So thrilled to meet a fan of my work.”

Jisung could tell Minho was teasing him, but he was too embarrassed to quip back. Instead he slowly pulled down his beanie until it covered most of his face, groaning as he did so.

“Well,” the familiar weight of Seungmin’s fingers wrapped around Jisung’s wrist, “we’re already late for class and Jisung seems to have stopped functioning, so I think it’s time for us to be on our way. It was great meeting you.”

-

Minho was on his stomach on the floor of his room, tugging things out from under his bed as he searched desperately for the animal shelter calendar. He’d shoved it under there the day he came home with it, ashamed and embarrassed of the whole thing. He’d been volunteering at the shelter for two months when they brought up the idea of the calendar to him and he agreed, not fully grasping what it was going to entail. He hadn’t know he was going to be posing shirtless until the day of, and at that point, it was too late to back out.

Minho had never even looked at the photo. He just hid the evidence and hoped no one he knew would purchase the calendar.

He had actually managed to forget about it, until he heard the two boys in the courtyard this morning. Then it all came rushing back.

Minho was mortified, but he’d managed to play it off as cocky. Luckily the other boy seemed to be too caught up in his own embarrassment to notice Minho’s.

He finally fished the calendar out from underneath an old textbook and stood up, rubbing away the dust that had gathered on it in the years it had been under there. Minho dropped onto his bed and set the calendar in his lap, staring at it for a few seconds as he tried to work up the courage to open it.

Was it worse to be unaware of what the cute boy from the courtyard was staring at, or would it be worse to see the picture and actually know how mortifying it was? Minho couldn’t decide.

He drummed his fingers off the cover before taking a deep breath and flipping it open. He hurried through the pages until he arrived at October and saw his own face staring back at him.

The picture had been taken during his junior year, when he was facing his toughest load of dance classes. Because of that, his body looked like it was in the best shape of his life, though Minho had spent the whole year tired and hungry and sore. The picture didn’t reflect any of that and Minho begrudgingly admitted that he looked good. Really good. His abs were defined, his arms were toned and the smile on his face was soft and beautiful, due to the tabby winding its way around his ankles.

Minho closed the calendar and shoved it back under the bed before he shucked his shirt off, crossing to the full length mirror that hung on the back of his door. The body he saw there looked nothing like the boy from the pictures. He was slim and his arms were alright, but the definition in his abs was long gone. Minho poked at his flat stomach and sighed.

He wondered if the cute boy would still find Minho attractive if he saw what was under his shirt now.

-

It was three days after their first meeting in the courtyard when Jisung ran into Mr. October again.

Jisung was heading out of the library, paying more attention to the phone in his hand than anything else, when he heard a soft noise that sounded like recognition.

He knew it might not have anything to do with him, but he glanced up anyway and was met by the pretty eyes of his calendar crush.

In the few days that had passed, Jisung had gotten over his embarrassment and no longer cared that the boy knew about his infatuation with him. The way Jisung saw it, the boy had willingly participated in the sexy photoshoot, knowing that people were going to purchase the calendar. There was no reason for Jisung to be ashamed about enjoying it. That was the whole point of the calendar.

Jisung quirked a smile at the boy, who had paused a few feet away from the entrance of the library, “Hi, Mr. October.”

“Minho,” the boy looked flustered, his cheeks pink in the late afternoon air. “My name is Minho.”

“I know,” Jisung shoved his phone in his pocket and moved closer, shooting Minho a wink. “But I like Mr. October.”

Minho seemed surprised and his face darkened even further as he avoided eye contact with Jisung, “You’re not shy today.”

Jisung shrugged, “I’m not embarrassed about liking the calendar.” Minho didn’t need to know that the only picture Jisung liked was his, “That was the point of it, wasn’t it?”

“I guess,” Minho fiddled with the strap of his backpack. Jisung found himself smiling at the way they’d reversed roles today, him the confident one and Minho now awkward. “Well, um, I’m glad you liked it. And thanks for supporting the shelter.”

“Would you want to grab coffee with me sometime? Or maybe dinner?”

Minho blinked, glancing around as if he thought Jisung might be talking to someone else. When his gaze landed back on Jisung, he looked unsure, “I, um, I’m not what you think I am.”

Jisung was quick to apologize, feeling a bit like an idiot, “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to assume your sexuality.”

“Oh, no, ah, it’s not that. I like boys.” Minho chewed on his bottom lip, hands still tight around the straps of his bag, “I just...I’m not like the picture anymore.” His blush flamed up again, “I don’t have abs.”

Minho’s eyes dropped to his feet and he looked ashamed, as if he expected Jisung to retract his earlier invitation now that this information was out in the open.

“I don’t care about that.”

Minho’s gaze jumped back up to Jisung’s, still hesitant, “You don’t even know me. All you like is that shirtless picture.”

“I want to know you. That’s why I asked you out.” Jisung offered Minho what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He could tell the other boy was feeling very self-conscious, “I mean, yeah, all I know about you is that you’re hot, but you’re still hot without a six pack.”

Minho’s hand fell to his stomach, resting there lightly as he finally nodded at Jisung, “Okay. I’ll get coffee.”

-

“Happy 100 day anniversary.”

Jisung glanced at the flat wrapped package in his boyfriend’s hand, then back up at Minho, “We said no presents since we’re both broke.”

“Well, I got you one anyway,” Minho dropped the gift onto Jisung’s lap, then settled down on the couch next to him, cuddling into his boyfriend’s side. “Besides, I made it. I didn’t spend any money.”

Jisung reached under the pillow behind him and withdrew his own present, which he held out to Minho. Minho smacked him on the arm before taking it, “Why call me out on getting you a present if you got me one too?”

Jisung shrugged, then looked from the present in his lap to the one in Minho’s hand. There was a smile tugging at his lips, “I think we had the same idea.”

Minho glanced down at the flat package, his own mouth quirking up, “Sexy calendar?”

Jisung let out a soft laugh as he nodded, “Sexy calendar.”

Minho pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s soft cheek, “Open on three?”

On the count of three, they both tore the wrapping off their presents. Jisung let out a loud peel of laughter and Minho grinned, satisfied by the reaction. Jisung held up the calendar Minho had made, which featured his picture from the animal shelter calendar as the front cover, “The Mr. October calendar? I can’t believe you actually called it that.”

“I heard you were a big fan,” Minho shrugged casually, but was unable to keep up the act when Jisung jabbed him with his elbow. He broke down in giggles, beaming at the boy next to him. Jisung shook his head, eyes soft with fondness, and gave Minho a quick kiss before he returned his attention to the calendar.

Minho rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder as the younger boy flipped through the pages, exclaiming happily every time he opened to a new month. The pictures were dumb, just Minho posing in different places in his apartment without his shirt on, but Jisung seemed delighted by each and every one.

The calendar Jisung had gifted Minho was much of the same, though he’d tried a bit harder than Minho had to actually be seductive. There was a lot more lip biting in Jisung’s calendar.

When Minho flipped open to May, he was met with a surprise. Instead of another picture of Jisung, there was a picture of the two of them, along with a heart surrounding the day of their first date. Keeping with the theme, they were both shirtless in the picture, tangled up in Jisung’s bed. The covers had slipped, revealing their bare chests and stomachs. Minho was asleep, his head tucked into the curve of Jisung’s neck, and Jisung’s arm was tight around him, his fingers splayed across Minho’s flat stomach. Jisung was smiling sleepily at the camera and scrawled along the bottom of the picture, in Jisung’s messy handwriting, was a note.

_‘Mr. October, abs or not, I’ll always be your biggest fan.’_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> hopefully my next post will be better  
> my writing [tumblr](http://vminni.tumblr.com/) and my normal [tumblr](https://thatkpopkidmarklee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
